Gabe
Lieutenant Gabriel "Gabe" Núñez is a character who appears in the Disney Channel animated series, Elena of Avalor. He is Elena's friend and rising star of the Royal Guard. Background Personality Gabe is a very enthusiastic person, who has a tendency to run headfirst into issues without discussing them. He is also cocky and slightly overconfident. Gabe is also very enthusiastic worker. He's very dedicated to his job and he's almost never seen in the show on break. Because of this, he does not like Elena's take charge approach mostly for the sake of his job. his frustrations, he has habitually put himself in danger to protect others. Although he can be brave he is overconfident and can be harsh towards others with realizing it. It is shown in "Spellbound" that he is skeptical of Mateo being appointed Royal Wizard and doesn't believe that Mateo is meant to be one. Yet, he he trusts Mateo, and follows his orders to help save the rest of the people cast in stone. He also proves to be a good friend when he is the first to give Mateo the credit for saving the guests from Fiero's spell. Role in the Series Eighteen-year-oldhttps://twitter.com/_CraigGerber/status/761224069564010496 Gabe makes his debut in "First Day of Rule" when Elena leaves Avalor Castle to visit the city. He formally introduces himself to her when she gets out of the carriage. When Princess Isabel wants to stay behind to draw the boats some more, Elena tells Gabe to watch her. Gabe is asking Isabel what it was like when her sister faced Shuriki when Isabel spots some purple dogs boarding a ship. When the pair investigates, the dogs are revealed to be Noblins who take them prisoner. When Elena appears and frees them, Gabe tells her to take her sister and go but Elena refuses. Elena talks to the Noblins and learns that they were taking the ships to get home after Shuriki imprisoned them. Gabe is mostly seen throughout the series accompanying Elena for protection. In "Prince Too Charming" he learned that Elena's leadership style made her much nicer and more responsible in comparison to someone like Alonso. Prince Alonso made Gabe carry all the luggage and had him ride wherever he and Elena went on Pedro, an aged horse well past it's prime that Gabe termed "The Slowest Horse in the Kingdom." This treatment annoyed and angered Gabe to no end and eventually went with Elena when she commandeered Alonso's chariot and forced the insensitive Prince to ride Pedro to get back at him. When King Juan Ramón had Alonso help build the bridge he observed with vindictive enjoyment. He makes his next biggest appearance in "Olaball" where he tries his best to make his father proud by playing olaball. When he does terrible he tells Elena that he was trying to be like his father. She soon tells him to play his own way. At first he keeps following what his dad has been saying but soon starts playing his own way and wins the cup. He also proves to his father that he is a great Royal Guard by saving Princess Isabel's and Princess Cat's life. This makes his bond with his father stronger. In The Princess Knight he trains Elena for a fencing competition after Elena realizes that he lets her win, believing that she was good. He helps her train for two days getting up at five a.m., throwing mangoes at her, and making her climb up steps. Gabe helps her win by showing her sword moves and the leaping stag move. It's said that he's the best fencer in all of the guards and won the royal guard fencing competition. Gallery Screenshots My-Time.jpg Elena of Avalor 01.jpg First Day of Rule 3.jpg|Gabe meets Elena Vlcsnap-2016-06-10-21h50m40s302.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-10-21h50m57s323.png Elena of Avalor 08.jpg Elena-of-Avalor-2.jpg All Heated Up 6.png Prince Too Charming 2.jpg Olaball 1.png Olaball 3.png The-Princess-Knight-4.png The-Princess-Knight-5.png Miscellaneous Elena of Avalor Dolls 3.jpg Elena of Avalor Dolls 2.jpg Elena of Avalor Figures.jpg Elena of Avalor 2D cast concept.png Elena of Avalor Deluxe Classic Doll Gift Set.jpg Gabe 2.png References Category:Elena of Avalor characters Category:Males Category:Swordsmen Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Heroes Category:Hispanic characters Category:Lieutenants Category:Adults Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Transformed characters Category:Singing Characters